


Doctor Doctor

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Doctor Doctor Help my Bleeding Heart [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: "Nurse Hong the files?""Right here Dr. Yoon.""Thank you." He smiled.Joshua smiled back, a bit demure but a lot more sly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Yoon and Nurse Hong~
> 
> This is what i know about hospitals and how they work. only shit from tv

Joshua neatly laid out each pile of folders for the next doctors. Being head nurse was honestly tiring but rewarding. It was hard, saving lives and losing lives. There were times Joshua wondered if he should quit and leave this sort of job behind. But he remembered that smile on that child’s face when he brought him in to see his mom.

It also helped that his lover was also working at the same hospital and the two of them worked shifts together. Smiling down at one particular pile he got lost in his head until another nurse knocked him out of it.

“Oh Nurse Shua~,” Soonyoung said, practically skipping into the station. “What’s got you so smiley this morning?

Joshua raised his brow. “What about you?”

Soonyoung shrugged, his own scrubs crinkling. “I’m always the smiley nurse.”

“So am I,” Joshua retorted.

“Now, now hyung. That isn’t always true.” Soonyoung got close to whisper conspiratorially. “Sometimes Head Nurse Hong gives patients the evil eye or the smile that sends shivers down their spine.” He winked. “Or better yet he gives that look and that smile to the doctors all the time. Except for one doctor. He gets the sweet ones more often.”

Huffing Joshua looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Nurse Soonyoung.” Joshua made sure to not blush otherwise he’d give himself away.

“Uh huh,” Soonyoung said. “Oh look. Here comes Dr. Yoon and Dr. Jeon.”

Joshua looked up grabbing Jeonghan’s patient files for today. He pushed over Dr. Jeon’s to Soonyoung. “Here give them to him before Jun comes and starts up his flirting routine.”

Snorting Soonyoung whispered back, “It’s like watching him flirt with a brick wall. Dr. Jeon doesn’t even seem to flinch even when Jun gets close enough to touch his god damn chest. I wonder though what goes through that guy’s brain.”

Joshua gave him a side glance, a small smirk playing on his full lips. “I know but I won’t tell you.”

He gave Joshua an outraged face. “Why not?”

“You gossip too much,” Joshua whispered back. “We don’t need this all over the nurses lounge thanks to you and Seungkwan.”

Soonyoung was stopped from saying anything more as the two doctors came up to them.

Dr. Yoon came up to Joshua, giving him a charming smile. "Nurse Hong the files?"

Joshua looked straight at him, eyes sparkling. "Right here Dr. Yoon." He said handing them over, covering another smile as Dr. Yoon’s hands grazed his more than they should for handing over files.

"Thank you." He smiled, giving Joshua a small wink, as his thumb took the longest to leave Joshua’s hand.

 Joshua smiled back, a bit demure but a lot more sly.

“You’ll be the attending nurse during my shift?” Dr. Yoon asked as he casually leaned against the counter flipping through the files.

Nodding Joshua said, “Yes. Unless I’m called away for emergencies I should be here the whole shift.”

“Good,” Dr. Yoon, “capable nurses make for an easier shift.” He started to walk away as he saw the file of residents waiting for him and Dr. Jeon. “I’ll be back with some coffee later on for you.”

Nodding Joshua said nothing as Soonyoung elbowed him none to subtly as the flirtatious manner him and Dr. Yoon were carrying on.

As the two doctors and residents walked into rooms, Soonyoung hissed. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Joshua said, moving along to the desk, making sure to grab his phone in case something happened.

“No way. Don’t lie,” he hissed. “You two were flirting. Is something going on?”

Joshua gave him a look. “You know what’s going on.”

“I don’t know why you two don’t make it serious already,” he said with a sigh.

Biting his lip Joshua mumbled, “The parents. And I don’t want to have one us move shifts. The fact that we both work around this time is a good thing. It allows us to see each other.”

Soonyoung nodded. “Ok. I guess. I’ll back off for now. But you two should make it less obvious.”

“We are,” Joshua retorted.

“Sure,” he said skeptically. “Heart eyes and fluttering eyelashes are subtle.”

Joshua ignored him. But not without throwing out one parting shot. “And you and Nurse Lee are so subtle too. The amount of cow eyes and fluttering lashes out match mine.”

Soonyoung sputtered at the reminder of Seokmin.

* * *

“Nurse Hong?”

Joshua turned his head. “Oh, Dr. Yoon. How can I help you?”

“I have some files in my office and I need some clarification. Do you have some time?” He asked, looking down at Joshua with a smile that flirted on the edge of lewd, his eyes flashing his desires.

Chuckling Joshua nodded. “I just went on my break.” He got up. “Let’s see those files Dr. Yoon.” He followed Dr. Yoon to his office. He relaxed on the edge of the desk as he heard the door click shut and the lock make a snick.

He let out a gasp as Jeonghan kissed him hard. Moaning into his mouth he pushed his hands into Jeonghan’s hair, pulling him close to the open vee of his legs. “Jeonghan,” he groaned as they tore their lips away from each other.

“Hmm,” Jeonghan hummed, as he moved his mouth down Joshua’s jaw to his neck kissing it, and holding back on his itching desire to bite hickies on it again.

“We should really stop having quickies during break time,” Joshua said, as he felt Jeonghan’s hands pull down his pants.

“We should,” he groaned as he grabbed a handul of Joshua’s ass, “but if we did we’d be too tired to have sex at home. Let me have this. Please.”

Joshua lifted his hips to aid Jeonghan pulling down his pants and his boxers down, leaving his bottom half naked. Shivering as he felt a cold trickle of Jeonghan’s stash of lube, he said, “Hnng. True.” He bit down on a curse as he felt Jeonghan’s fingers enter him.

“Exactly,” Jeonghan said. Kissing Joshua’s collarbones and lips he said, eyes greedy, “now baby, spread your legs.”

* * *

Joshua let out a small muffled groan as he felt Jeonghan come. Gently he let go of his grip of his boyfriend’s desk. He turned his head as Jeonghan pulled out and tied the condom off. He let Jeonghan wipe him clean of sweat and lube before he got pulled into Jeonghan’s arm for some last minute kissing before they went back to actually eating food.

Their tongues intertwined, running all over each other before Jeonghan pulled away. His head on Joshua’s shoulder he moaned satisfied. “Mid day sex is fucking great.”

Chuckling Joshua said, “Tell that to my ass and my knees. Your desk is hard.”

“You wanted to kneel on it a bit,” Jeonghan replied.

“For the better angle,” Joshua murmured shimmying into this boxers and scrubs, a hard thing to do when you had a clingy ass boyfriend.

“Naughty Nurse Hong,” he said in a sing song voice.

Blushing Joshua started to fix Jeonghan’s mussed hair and clothes. “Only for you. And you like it you pervert.”

Jeonghan gave a little giggle. “Of course I do and it better be only me.”

Joshua kissed him as he straightened his tie. “I’m too busy to try to string along more than one guy.”

Jeonghan started to tickle him. “String along?”

Squirming away from him, Joshua laughed until the felt the two of them hit the carpet. Jeonghan loomed over him, a hurt expression on his face, his brows knitting together and his smile not bright. Gently Joshua massaged his forehead. “You know I’m kidding. Stop being a baby Dr. Yoon. It’s unbecoming.”

“I better be the only one,” he mumbled.

Joshua leaned up and kissed him. “My only one.”

“Of course,” he mumbled into their attached lips. Getting up he grabbed Joshua by the hand and pulled. He dusted Joshua off, but not before he copped a feel here and there. “Got to let you get back to your lunch.” Kissing Joshua once again he said, “See you at home?”

Joshua kissed back. “You bet.” As he got to the door he winked at Jeonghan. “See you later Dr. Yoon. Do come by if you need some more help.”

**Author's Note:**

> possible future small fics with other pairings. maybe. not anytime soon. this might be my last update for a while. i'm going to be busy.


End file.
